Imperfect
by Fulaninha
Summary: Olhos verdes que pareciam ler seus pensamentos. Cabelos ruivos que a cada dia estavam com um tom diferente. Sua risada escandalosa, seu sorriso. É sempre assim. Você odeia todo mundo, e de repente aparece uma pessoa que muda sua vida para sempre. Eu sou James Potter. E essa é a história de como eu conheci Lily Evans. E de como eu a perdi.
1. Trailer

Todos nós sempre buscamos a perfeição.

Mas não é isso que eles querem.

Eles não querem sua ajuda. Eles não querem seu perdão.

Eles querem ser livres.

**Um dia**

-Porquê você está me olhando assim?

**Pode mudar sua vida**

-Você só atropelou ela.

-E... E o que eu faço agora?

-Não sei, talvez... _Pede desculpas?_

**Uma pessoa**

-Sou Lily.

-James.

-Que nem o rei?

-Não, que nem... James.

**Pode virá-la de cabeça para baixo**

-O que diabos você está fazendo?

-O que parece que eu estou fazendo?

-Colocando fogo no banheiro.

-Eh... Erro de cálculo. CORRE!

**O casal mais improvável do mundo**

-Vocês estão juntos?

-Parece que estamos?

-Você é esquisita.

-Obrigado.

**Na história de amor menos romântica de todas**

-Eu senti sua falta.

-Prove.

-Eu chorei em Madagascar.

**Que consegue provar**

-Lily, por favor, _desce daí._

-Eu... AH!

-NÃO!

**Que o impossível**

-Como você se sente?

-Inacreditavelmente perfeito.

**É apenas mais um desafio**

-Você não está sozinha.

_Imperfect_

Em breve.


	2. Prólogo

Lily Evans. A garota mais incrível que eu já conheci. Levemente irritante, completamente feminista e meio maluca.

Com seus olhos verdes que pareciam ler seus pensamentos. Com seus cabelos ruivos que a cada dia estavam com um tom diferente. Sua risada escandalosa, seu sorriso.

_Aahh,_ Lily Evans era fabulosa.

É sempre assim. Você odeia todo mundo, e de repente aparece uma pessoa que muda sua vida para sempre. Com ela não era diferente. Você nunca consegue parar de sorrir, e fala coisas sem pensar. Só o fato de ela existir o mundo fica mais colorido. Por um momento parece que sua vida não tem como melhorar.

Mas você nunca é feliz por muito tempo.

A vida é assim, você não tem o que fazer. Você sempre vai perder aquilo que gosta. Sempre. Eu não estou tentando filosofar, nem nada parecido. Estou tentando contar minha história.

Eu tive o prazer de ter Lily Evans presente em minha vida, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Por mais que tenha acontecido tudo aquilo, eu fui feliz ao lado dela. Feliz como eu nunca pensei que seria.

Eu sou James Potter. E essa é a história de como eu conheci Lily Evans.

E de como eu a perdi.


	3. I

"_Primeira parte: Como você, que incansavelmente pratica atos de idiotice todos os dias, consegue tirar algo bom disso._

_Não que eu esteja incitando você a cometer idiotices, ou dar uma de James Potter. Só estou querendo dizer como essa idiotice em especial me fez muito feliz. Crianças, não tentem isso em casa._

_Nem sei porque comecei com esse vídeo, para falar a verdade. Talvez eu queria mostrar para o mundo que você deve sempre continuar lutando, ou coisa parecida. Tipo aquelas mensagens que aparecem nos finais dos filmes legais, com o personagem principal falando enquanto aparecem cenas emocionantes, pessoas sorrindo e o reflexo do sol na câmera. Pronto. Pode começar a música épica._

_Nessa história não tem uma música épica, e muito menos foi indicada ao Oscar por melhor roteiro. Mas você pode começar a preparar os lenços de papel._

_Como tudo começou? Com eu, em minha perfeita fabulozisse, atropelando uma ruiva"_

-Não que eu me importe com o que ele diga, é claro.

Sirius Black falava demais e isso ninguém podia negar.

-Mas inventar historinhas só pra me prejudicar não é nada legal – dizia ele, sentado no banco ao meu lado – E meus pais ainda apoiam ele, como se eu fosse um monstro ou coisa parecida.

-Pera, do que você está falando? - perguntei, levemente confuso. Tinha acabado de entrar no estacionamento de Hogwarts. Eu dirigia lentamente, por causa da grande quantidade de alunos que passava por ali em direção à escola – Não era sobre Marlene? - olhei para ele, de olhos arregalados – Você descobriu que ela é _ele_?

Ele revirou os olhos e olhou para frente. Comecei a rir.

-Como se...

-JAMES!

Olhei para a frente e pisei no freio com força. Mas foi inevitável. Soltei uma exclamação de pavor ao ver a garota cair na minha frente. Tirei o cinto e abri a porta com violência. Fui até a frente do carro.

-Ela morreu? - perguntou Sirius, do outro lado.

Um gemido de dor mostrou que não.

-Oh meu Deus – disse Sirius, me olhando apavorado – Você atropelou o Elmo!

Me agachei do lado da garota.

-Você tá bem?

Lentamente, ela ergueu os braços e tirou o cabelo ruivo da cara. E me olhou com irritação.

-Vem cá, você comprou sua carteira de motorista na peixaria?

"_Essa é a parte que James Potter fica sem fala, com cara de retardado. Mas quem não ficaria, sendo fuzilado por aqueles olhos ridiculamente verdes? Quando Lily Evans te encara com aquele olhar de _"é melhor correr" _você fica automaticamente com cara de pateta._

_Ela só me lançou esse olhar três vezes. Ou seja, foram três vezes que ela desejou imensamente me esquartejar. Essa foi apenas a primeira."_

-Não quer nem me ajudar a levantar? - reclamou ela. Suas pernas estavam completamente cobertas por meu carro. Como eu não me mexi, Sirius estendeu a mão.

-Não estranha não, ele é idiota assim mesmo – disse ele, ao puxar a ruiva de baixo do carro.

-Obrigada – respondeu ela, arrumando as roupas. Ela ajeitou a bolsa nos ombros – E diz pro seu amigo que ele dirige muito mal. Quem é que consegue atropelar uma pessoa a três quilômetros por hora? Francamente.

Sem nem olhar para a minha cara, ela saiu andando em um passo apressado em direção à Hogwarts. Foi com um aperto no estômago que eu percebi que ela mancava com a perna direita, mas tentava disfarçar.

-Boa, James – ironizou Sirius, voltando pra dentro do carro – Ganhou o dia.

-Será que ela me odeia? - perguntei, sentando no banco do motorista, receoso.

-Ah, capaz. Você só atropelou ela – ele revirou os olhos – _Francamente_, James.

-E... E o que eu faço agora?

-Não sei, talvez... _Pede desculpas?_

Tomando o maior cuidado do mundo, estacionei.

-Você conhece ela? - perguntei, quando entramos na escola.

-Nunca vi na vida – respondeu Sirius, procurando alguém no aglomerado de pessoas no saguão – Deve ser aluna nova.

-No segundo mês de aula? - estranhei, mas ele já tinha ido se agarrar com Marlene McKinnon – Ah, obrigada pela consideração.

-James, você é um idiota.

Fiz uma careta quando Remus Lupin começou a andar do meu lado.

-Tenho a impressão que já me disseram isso hoje – comentei.

-Eu fiquei te esperando por três horas – disse ele – Sabe o que é isso? E você ainda espera que eu faça o trabalho todo sozinho. Pelo o menos você poderia ter avisado que não iria.

-Eu tentei, ok? - falei – Mas o Diggory praticamente tirou meu couro no treino de ontem. Eu fiquei umas duas horas a mais do que o necessário.

-Poderia ter ligado.

-Meu celular caiu no lago.

-Sério?

-Não. Eu só não consegui pensar em uma desculpa por não ter te avisado. Desculpe?

Ele revirou os olhos e se afastou. Decidi interpretar isso como um sim.

"_Não que eu fosse completamente preguiçoso, que não gostasse de fazer trabalhos ou coisa parecida. É que... Bem, é. Estudar realmente não era minha praia. Mas como eu não queria passar a vida em baixo da ponte, eu me esforçava na escola e tals. Minhas notas eram as melhores do ano, e isso era divertido. Rir da cara do Sirius e do seu D-._

_O que eu gostava mesmo era de basquete. Consegui entrar pro time da escola no terceiro ano, e era praticamente um ídolo. As garotas me adoravam, meus colegas me admiravam e nossos rivais me temiam. Sem querer me gabar nem nada, mas como você já deve ter percebido... Eu sou demais."_

Sentei na minha classe no fundo da sala e logo Sirius sentou ao meu lado.

-Ora, ora, ora, resolveu voltar? - perguntei, acusador – Seu traidor.

-Fazer o quê – respondeu ele, tirando seus cadernos da mochila – As garotas me amam.

Tentando ignorar o Lorde das Imbecilidades ao meu lado, passei a observar os alunos entrando na sala, em grupinhos.

-Sarah Richer cortou o cabelo – comentei, para Sirius, que seguiu meu olhar.

-Ela ficava melhor como estava antes – disse ele, voltando à seus cadernos – Parece um penico.

-Sirius, sai daqui.

-Quê! - exclamou ele, me olhando de olhos arregalados – Me desculpe por expressar minha opinião, eu só comentei!

-Hã? Não, não é sobre o penico – falei, rapidamente. Voltei a olhar para a porta, e empurrei Sirius com força. Ele nem se mexeu – Sai, agora!

Ele seguiu meu olhar para a porta, onde uma ruiva entrava com o professor, os dois conversando seriamente sobre algo que parecia sério. Sirius olhou para mim com um sorriso malicioso, e acenou com a cabeça, como se estivesse decepcionado.

-Ah, James, James – disse – Você não presta.

-Cai fora! - exclamei.

-E onde é que eu vou sentar? - perguntou ele.

-Sei lá, no chão?

Bufando, Sirius recolheu seu caderno e se afastou arrastando os pés. Me endireitei na cadeira e voltei a observar a ruiva que eu tinha - acidentalmente, é claro - atropelado mais cedo. O professor seguiu em direção à sua mesa, e ela observou a classe, procurando um lugar para sentar. Quando ela se dirigia à mesa ao lado de uma nerd qualquer na primeira fila, eu levantei a mão.

-Ei! - chamei. Ela me olhou, estranhando. Indiquei o lugar ao meu lado – Senta aqui.

"_Você pode me chamar de cara-de-pau, retardado ou até de tarado que eu não vou me importar. O fato é que eu precisava falar com aquela garota. Eu praticamente tinha passado de carro por cima dela, e precisava ver se ela estava bem, e, é claro, me desculpar. Isso é o que a maioria das pessoas faria. Maioria das pessoas decentes, digamos assim. E tinha alguma coisa a mais com aquela garota. Ao meu ver ela parecia tão diferente, como se não tivesse medo de nada. Mesmo ao acabar de ser atropelada ela teve forças para xingar o motorista – nesse caso, eu._

_Por alguma razão eu precisava falar com ela. Razão que eu só fui descobrir depois de muito tempo."_

-Não pude deixar de notar que você praticamente enxotou seu amigo daqui – disse ela, ao sentar ao meu lado. Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, mas veio.

-Percebi que não faz bem ficar muito tempo na companhia de pessoas idiotas – falei, displicente.

-Que eu me lembre, não foi ele quem me atropelou – disse ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim. Dei uma risadinha, nervoso.

-Desculpe por aqui – falei – Você tá legal?

-Acredito que sim – respondeu ela – Não tive nenhum sangramento absurdo, nem quebrei nada. Mas acredito que devo evitar usar bermudas nas próximas semanas. A menos que eu queria ser confundida com um Avatar.

-Ai – murmurei. Era impressão ou eu estava ficando vermelho? Passei a mão pelos cabelos – Não acha melhor ir em um médico?

-Não – respondeu ela, fazendo pouco caso – Tô legal.

-Srta. Evans? - chamou o professor.

-Sim, senhor? - respondeu ela, prontamente. Com um frio na barriga percebi que a classe toda estava em silêncio, copiando os exercícios de história do quadro-negro.

-Poderia me dar o motivo de você e o Sr. Potter não estarem fazendo as atividades? - perguntou ele, frio. Ouvi algumas risadinhas no fundo da sala. Mas a ruiva ao meu lado apenas sorriu.

-Apenas acho que não é necessário fazer esse esforço todo para enfiar em minha cabeça um assunto sobre pessoas que já viraram pó em seus túmulos – disse ela, calmamente. Meu queixo caiu – Acredito que não devemos pensar no passado, e sim esperar pelo que o futuro nos aguarda. Tenho certeza que Hitler pensava em como iria aparecer nos livros de história um dia. O que ele não imaginava é que ninguém se importaria com ele e com sua loucura.

"_Eu não sabia se ria ou se escondia o rosto de vergonha. Ela não tinha apenas enfrentado o professor, mas ainda praticamente dissera que sua matéria era inútil. Ou é muita coragem, ou é muita estupidez. E mesmo depois de tudo que eu passei, não consigo saber a diferença entre os dois."_

-Ele sorriu – murmurei, levemente confuso – O professor Bins sorriu.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o professor dirigiu um pequeno sorriso à ruiva, e voltou ao seu trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Eu sei – disse ela, enfiando o caderno na bolsa. Os alunos saíam aos poucos, em direção à próxima aula. O prof. Bins tinha saído logo quando dera o sinal – Não é divertido?

-Você assinou sua sentença de morte, isso sim – falei, me levantando. Senti que Sirius me lançou um olhar divertido ao passar por nós dois – Ninguém desafia esse professor há anos. Tipo, desde mil setecentos e guaraná com rolha.

Ela sorriu.

-Acho que esquecemos dessa parte – disse ela, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro – Sou Lily.

-James – respondi, com um sorriso.

-Que nem o rei?

Pisquei, confuso. Existe um rei chamado James?

-Não, que nem... James.

Ela riu, como se me achasse estúpido.

"_E assim foi como eu conheci Lily Evans. Talvez um garoto e uma garota fazendo par em uma aula de história e rindo com coisas idiotas possa não agradar muitas pessoas. Claro, todas devem estar pensando no mesmo clichê dos filmes de romance adolescente. Eles se apaixonam, brigam, e depois voltam com uma frase que os roteiristas ficaram um século planejando e com o pensamento de que não aguentariam ficar separados, dão um beijo quase absurdo, um filme onde todo mundo pensa que sofre mas na verdade viveram felizes para sempre do começo ao fim da história e blá blá blá._

_Só quero dizer que, se você espera que isso aconteça, se você _quer _que isso aconteça... Acho melhor procurar outro adolescente idiota para ouvir outra história idiota. Porque essa tem tudo. Menos um final feliz._

_Começando pela complicação de "estar apaixonado". Quando eu penso no passado, não tenho certeza se tenho vontade de rir ou de chorar. Porque eu me apaixonei._

_Ela não."_


End file.
